emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1616 (10th December 1991)
Plot Jack is asked to leave the incident room but before he goes, he notices that police divers have been called in. Joe and Rachel try to comfort him, but he cracks. Sarah talks to Jim about the past, he tells her that Jack stopped him loving someone after Sharon and she realises he has come back to settle old scores. Elsa drops Alice off early at the childminder; she has not given her any breakfast. Seth brings Annie a couple of pheasants so that they can celebrate Sarah's homecoming. Annie likes his positive attitude. Alan is not happy with the restaurant review in the Hotten Courier as the reviewer likes his gourmet menu, but still repeatedly praises Carol's more common dishes from her last visit. Michael tells Lynn that he is not interested in her and that she should forget about revenge on Rachel, as she will become like Jim Latimer. Elizabeth is puzzled when Eric asks to see her in his office. Michael tries to say sorry, but soon clashes with Lynn again as she is very bitter about Rachel. Seth informs Jack of a possible place where Jim could be hiding, an old farmhouse that he used to take Jim to when he was a boy, over 30 years ago. Jack rushes off. Alice's childminder is angry when Elsa is late picking her up; she tries to find out what Alice's father does, but Elsa avoids the question. Sarah has managed to gain Jim's confidence and he is just about to untie her when Jack bursts in the barn and leaps on him. Joe arrives with the police and Jim is arrested. Alan is annoyed that Carol has taken a booking in the restaurant for sausage and mash until he finds out that it is for a party of twelve. Frank walks into his office to find Kim has discovered and is using his gym equipment. He confides in her about how old and out of shape he's felt ever since he saw himself in the wedding video; she suggestively suggests they enjoy some physical exercise of her design. Lynn sees Michael and Rachel celebrating in the Woolpack following Sarah's safe return, and quietly slips out. Jack is amazed as a shocked Sarah admits she feels sorry for Jim. Jack says Jim will be locked up for good this time. Eric gives Elizabeth a painting that he'd bought when she'd had to sell most of the contents of Blackthorn Farm and had then valued to be worth £1,000. Elizabeth is suspicious. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited} *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast *Jim Latimer - Dennis Blanch *D.I. Taylor - Seamus O'Neill *Mrs Rhodes - Dianne Adderley Locations *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown barn *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and extension *Mrs Rhodes' house - Exterior and interior *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Main Street *Unknown roads *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office Notes *Paul Weston is credited as a Stunt Arranger for this episode. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes